Type II diabetes is associated with a 30 to 70% increase in liver glucose relea-se. This raises fasting blood glucose. This research will study the direct eff-ect of a new diabetic medication on gluconeogenesis and protein catabolism in normals and in type II diabetes. Diabetics are known to have an elevated rate of gluconeogenesis and an elevated rate of leucine oxidation. This new medication is known to reduce glucose release from the liver, but it is not known if it is decreasing gluconeogenesis, glycogen breakdown, or leucine oxidation.